Fluid separator devices are commonly used in the water well drilling industry, where the maintenance of the drilling fluids as to solids control and dewatering operations historically requires extensive mechanical processes that are costly to operate and maintain. Regulatory agencies, especially environmentally focused agencies, are establishing stricter standards regarding fluid disposal and drilling contractors are trying to reduce the cost of drilling fluid disposal by reducing the amount of water that is disposed along with the cuttings and spent clays used in the drilling fluids. Accordingly, a need exists for a better, more efficient and more economical device and process for the selective removal of particulates and suspended solids associated with aqueous-based fluids.